The Rescue Mission, Malfoy Style
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: What if a certain Slytherin was part of the rescue mission in the Prisoner of Azkaban? Dramione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Rescue Mission, Malfoy Style

**Summary:** What if a certain Slytherin was part of the rescue mission in the Prisoner of Azkaban?

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's note:** I got this idea a _long_ time ago, wrote it out a few years ago. This takes place chapter 22 on the dvd, just before Buckbeak is about to be beheaded…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron exited the castle and hurriedly crossed the courtyard, Hermione openly glaring at The Executioner as he sharpened his axe. Crossing the bridge, the tense silence that had descended on the trio was broken.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's just too horrible," Hermione said.

"It just got worse," Ron told them as he reached the end of the bridge first. The trio stop as they took in the sight of Draco Malfoy and some of his Slytherin cronies, crouching by a large slab of rock, spying on Hagrid and speaking in low voices. Hermione took over down the slope towards them. One of his fellow housemates nudged him, and he turned and stood.

"Ah, come to see the show?" he smirked, spreading his arms wide.

"You foul, loathsome, _evil_, little cockroach," Hermione spat, advancing on him as he backed up against the rock, pointing her wand directly at his throat.

"Hermione, no!" Ron said. "He's not worth it."

She slowly lowered her wand, and Draco mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He chuckled, glancing at his friends and when his gaze returned to the bushy brunette in front of him her balled fist blocked his view as it non-too-gently collided with his jaw. He gasped in pain as his cronies asked if he was alright. _Of course I'm not bloody alright!_ he thought angrily as he swore under his breath. His eyes narrowed at the gleeful smirks on Scarhead and Weasel-Bee. _How __dare__ she hit me!_ he thought, searching through his memory for a painful hex to bestow on the mudblood. Hermione, however, had different plans.

"You two," she gestured to his fellow Slytherin classmates, "leave, now, and if you repeat this incident to anyone…" they took off before they could hear the end of her threat. _Cowards,_ he thought bitterly. She glanced back at Harry and Ron.

"The both of you should head down to Hagrid's, he's probably in great distress." Seeing them beginning to protest, she added, "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Nodding mutely, they set off down the long flight of stone steps. Leaving Hermione with Draco. She immediately replaced her wand at his neck.

"So tell me, why should I let you go?" she asked, her gaze unwavering. _Just keep up the sobbing act,_ he told himself, _she'll definitely- _"Oh, stop with the dramatics!" she exclaimed. Draco froze in his actions, already plotting his next best route of escape.

"You know, I feel sorry for you." His look of utter astonishment almost made her burst out laughing. "Yes, you," she continued, beginning to pace. Draco saw this as his chance to flee, but her wand was already firmly planted at his neck once more.

"You're really just a pathetic, lost little boy at heart." He clenched his fists in anger. _I'll show her who's- _"But I'm going to help you with that."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"You're going to do a little growing up tonight, Malfoy," she continued as if she had never been interrupted.

"Oh yeah? How?" She smiled.

"I'll show you." Against his better judgement, Draco felt a small surge of respect for the witch.

"Come on now," she ordered, pulling him towards the steps leading to Hagrid's hut and the Dark Forest, "we haven't got all evening." He roughly pulled his sleeve from her grasp.

"I can walk fine, thanks," he sneered, "and where are you taking me? And what if I don't cooperate?" Hermione turned on the step below him.

"Oh, I think you'll cooperate just fine," she uttered in a deadly soft voice, and Draco felt a thrill of fear run through him. She continued down the path and he followed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"And you'd better not complain about whatever is going to happen or I'll hit you so hit hard you'll get whiplash." She flashed him a pretty smile as they reached Hagrid's, and he felt an unfamiliar tug in the pit of his stomach. He shrugged it off.

"It'll all become clearer as the hours pass what it is we're going to do," Hermione added, and he had an inkling she was reassuring herself of that fact also. She opened the door to the hut and Draco followed her in. Immediately, Hagrid rose from his chair.

"What's _he_ doing here?" he growled, taking a menacing step forward.

* * *

More I hear you say? You know what to do: play your part:P 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, an update! :) just hadn't the time to sit down and watch the Prisoner of Azkaban and write out the script, word for word until now! The next chapter or at the very least, the one after that is where it'll be new material that's not from the movie! Review please! :)

* * *

"Calm down, Hagrid! He's here to help," Hermione reassured the half-giant. He grumbled, striding towards the window.

"Oh look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them," Hagrid sighed as Buckbeak squawked at him.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked, joining him at the window. Draco rolled his eyes at the display, which quickly turned into a gasp of pain as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" he muttered. His answer was a glare, as they listened in the conversation again.

"He's coming down you know, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they..." The rest of the sentence hung in the air as Hagrid continued. "When it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man." He turned to throw some form of vile treat to some...what is that creature?! Has to be illegal! Draco wondered.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Hermione announced, rising from her seat.

"We will?!" Draco mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Hagrid spared him a glance before replying to the Gryffindor.

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off." He paused. "Oh. Before you do, Ron..." He beckoned for him to follow as he approached his dresser. When he turned to face the students, he had something in his giant hands.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaimed, taking the rat from his hands. It'd take someone as poor as the Weasley's to own a rat, Draco thought with disdan.

"Keep a close eye on your pets, Ron," Hagrid told him.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology," Hermione said angrily.

"Right," Ron nodded. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Hermione snarled.

"Crookshanks?" Draco asked Harry. He never got his answer as a container on the table beside him shattered.

"Blimey. What was that?" Hagrid asked, as Hermione moved to pick up a small stone in the middle of the mess.

"That could have hit me in the face! Draco exclaimed, rising from his seat.

"If only," Hermione muttered with a glare at the blond.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed. Draco grinned at seeing him rubbing his head in pain. Something outside gave him pause. "Hagrid," he called.

"Oh, crikey," Hagrid said as he joined Harry at the window. As Draco and Hermione tried to peer over the others, they heard voices from outside.

"It's late," Hagrid stated as he turned to face the teenagers. "It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here." He rushed around the cabin. "Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Big trouble, particularly you, Harry." He pointed at Harry as Draco rolled his eyes. Always the special one, he thought as a bang sounded on the door.

"With you in a moment!" Hagrid called out as he covered the still unidentified creature with a blanket. "Quick, quick!" he whispered as he ushered them out the cabin's back door.

"Come on," Draco insisted, trying to squeeze past the Golden Trio.

"Wait," Hermione hissed, as she snuck a glance to see if the coast was clear. The four quickly made their way around the pumpkin patch.

"This is ridiculous," Draco sighed. "A Malfoy shouldn't be reduced to squating or hiding."

"Nobody wants you to be here!" Ron whispered. "Go ahead and get caught for being out of the castle late!" Hermione glared at Draco, and he let out a long sigh as the other three strained to hear the conversation floating through Hagrid's windows.

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione turned to face the forest behind them. Draco shot a glance over his shoulder but nothing caught his eye.

"I thought I just saw-" Hermione stopped, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"Let's go!" Ron said as he started running up the hill.

"More skulking?" Draco complained. They reached the top of the hill, waiting for the inevitable. Hermione's breathing hitched as the executioner raised his axe and as it met its mark, a large group of crows took to the sky. He heard her softly sobbing beside him as the other two boys comforted her.

"He bit me," Ron gasped in pain. "Scabbers." He took chase after the rat.

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Ron!" Harry called as they took off after him.

"Here we go again," Draco muttered as Hermione dragged him along by his sleeve.

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

Hermione came brought the two of them to a stop beside Harry as their gaze fell on the Whomping Willow.

"Harry, you do realise what tree this is?" Hermione questioned.

"That's not good," Harry murmured. "Ron, run!" Ron glanced up from the struggling rat in his hands.

"Harry, Hermione, run!" He shouted, pointing behind them as a low growl grabbed their attention. "It's the Grim!"

"Am I wearing an invisibility cloak?" Draco wondered aloud. The black dog before them barked and started running towards them. It jumped between them as Draco pulled Hermione to the ground out of harm's way. She gasped at him beneath her, but the dog's snarling quickly drew her attention back to Ron.

"Ah! Harry!" Ron cried, digging helplessly into the grass as the black dog dragged him by the ankle.

"Ron! Ron, wait!" Harry shouted, running after him

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, as she took off, Draco following moments later.

"Harry!" Ron cried as the dog dragged him beneath the tree's roots. "Help!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying in vain to reach Ron before he disappeared beneath the roots. "Ron! Ron!"

"Ron!" Hermioned echoed as she helped Harry to his feet.

"Eh... the tree's moving," Draco stated as Harry and Hermione were knocked off their feet by the branches of the Whomping Willow. The smirk disappeared off his face as he saw the tree was also attacking him. He jumped and ducked and rolled as the other two caught on in their quest to best the tree. He seen a branch coming for Hermione and yanked her to the ground seconds before it would have wiped her out.

"Quick!" Harry called from the base of the tree." Dodging the branches again, they made it to the base, with a branch chasing behind them. Hermione screamed as Draco landed on top of her. Harry pulled Draco up, frowning at the two.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked as they took in the tunnel before them.

"I have a hunch," Harry told them as they started walking up the tunnel.

"Of course he does," Draco muttered with a roll of his eyes.


End file.
